Over My Dead Body
by anotherglass
Summary: Picks up where season 2 leaves off. This will only contain some elements from the books, but is mostly Sookie/Eric/Wishful Thinking. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I clearly do *NOT* own True Blood or any part thereof, sadly. Also, this is my first True Blood fic attempt and my first fic of any kind in many years, so reviews and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

"Bill?"

I froze in my tracks and looked desperately at the empty table. Bill's chair had been knocked to the ground and broken glass lay in a puddle of water on the tabletop. Clearly there had been a struggle. I wasn't sure if that thought should bring fear for his safety or relief that I hadn't driven him away with my hesitation and reluctance.

I slowly let down my guards, trying to locate any thoughts that might be lurking nearby. Nothing. Not the broadcasting of a human nor the characteristic void of a vampire. There was only nothing.

I don't know how long I stood there, dumbly staring at the scene before me, trying to find a clue of any kind. _C'mon Sookie, this isn't a movie, there isn't going to be a ransom note telling you to drop a bag of money off at a safety deposit box or something. Snap out of it._

Problem was, I had no idea what to do. Yes, Bill had clearly been taken, but what could I do? I didn't even know where to start. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked back to my chair and sat down. Swallowing hard, I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed a number I hated that I had come to know by heart.

"Fangtasia. This is Pam," came the familiarly detached and emotionally void voice on the other end.

"I need to speak with Eric. It's an emergency," I said, she'd know who was calling. The dead tone of my own voice surprised me, but that thought quickly passed.

"Sookie. To what do I owe this great pleasure?" Eric's voice was silky and full of sex and hunger.

I ignored Eric's tone and got straight to business. "Eric, Bill was taken. I don't know what to do."

"When did the attack happen? Are you okay?" Eric was all business, the sexy huskiness gone from his voice. Mostly.

"There was no attack. We were at a restaurant near Shreveport. I went to the restroom to—freshen up—and when I got back he was gone. It looks like there was some struggle though."

For a moment there was silence on the other end. "Stay on the phone. Get out of the restaurant and walk to the car. Do you remember how to get here?"

"I think so."

"Get here as quickly as you can, park in back. I'll meet you at my office entrance."

I had reached the car and was reaching for the door handle when I realized I didn't have the keys. Bill did. How was I going to get out of here?

"Eric, I don't have the keys. I can't leave," I said; panic finally began to rise within me. I felt my stomach twisting with the realization that I might be stuck here, with a kidnapper (or worse) still nearby.

"Stay where you are, I'll be right there." Just like that the phone call was ended and I stood in the empty parking lot, alone and absolutely terrified. My breath was coming quickly and the world was starting to spin around me. When my vision started to cloud with my growing fear, I let myself slump to the ground, leaning against the driver's side door.

My own thoughts were racing through my head the way other people's would have in a crowded room. I couldn't get a handle on them. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop my brain from going into overdrive. A cold hand touched mine and I gasped, whipping my head back in shock, only to slam it into the car door.

"Relax, Sookie. It's me. I'm here."

Never in my life would I have thought I could be this relieved at the sight of Eric.

"I'm glad I could provide such sweet relief, dear one," he said, smug as ever, in spite of the situation we were in. "I knew that you would eventually appreciate the benefits of having had my blood."

I glared at him. "How can you possibly be so full of yourself? Or, at the very least, how can you not have developed enough tact in 1000 year not to show it?" I stood up then, but way too quickly. I reached out and grasped the side mirror of the car to steady myself. Eric was there first, holding me against him. I could just feel the cocky smile on his face at having come to my rescue twice in one night, and I pushed him away.

"We need to get out of here," I said, trying to bring things back to the very pressing matter at hand.

"You're right, but first I need to look inside, survey the scene, try to pick up a scent if I can."

I wasn't about to ask Eric not to leave me alone, although that was what every fiber in my body wanted me to do. I desperately needed not to be alone just then, but I was suddenly more concerned with Eric not feeling my fear and need, which was surely just emanating out from my body in waves.

"Relax," he said, his large hands gripping my shoulders firmly as he looked down into my eyes. And then he was gone, as quickly as he had appeared. Before I could decide if I should stay there alone or follow Eric back into the restaurant, he was back at my side, closer than I would have liked. I wasn't about to complain just then, though.

"Let's go," he said, all seriousness again. Within seconds he had broken into Bill's car and had started the engine. I climbed into the passenger seat, buckled myself in, and gripped the sides of the seats. Eric took off at an insane speed and within minutes of silent driving we were at Fangtasia and making our way into Eric's office.

* * *

Bill awoke suddenly and immediately began to take in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was the searing of the silver against the skin of his neck and the hard clack of something heavy coming down over his head. Now he was in a dark room, clearly underground, and it was quite drafty.

_Sookie. Where was she? _ He couldn't feel her at all, so she must be far away. He must have been out longer than he thought.

"Finally. You know, maybe if you had a decent meal once in awhile you wouldn't take so long to recover from an attack."

The voice was unmistakable. Bill could feel the anger boiling in his cold chest.

"Really, Bill, I expected you to wake up hours ago. I was really starting to get bored. No worries, though. I brought you a present. She's just outside."

"What do you want, Lorena?"

She laughed then. "Oh, Sweetheart, you couldn't possibly think that you're here for my benefit, could you? Believe me, I know how to take a hint when it comes crashing down on my head. Personally, you no longer hold any interest for me. But, as your maker, I was charged with bringing you here."

"Well then, if I'm not here for you, who wanted me? And where is Sookie?"

Lorena rolled her eyes and walked to a sofa on the other side of the room. She slowly and fluidly stretched her body into a relaxed position.

"Answer me, damn it."

Lorena smiled to herself, still not answering Bill. She was enjoying the effect her silence was having on him. He didn't enjoy not knowing what was going on.

"Do you remember that time, oh my, it must have been 1910, when we were staying at that fun little hotel in Paris? And there was that delicious girl…hmmmm," Lorena sighed with remembering. That had been one of the best years of her long life. "Well, I've been thinking about that lately. Do you know, I haven't enjoyed Paris since then? I'm sure it has something to do with human wars completely wrecking the place for decades, but really, it just doesn't hold the same je ne se qua, you know?"

"Lorena, enough! Tell me what's going on. Now!"

Suddenly she was right in front of him, inches from his face and her eyes sparkled with the excitement of a challenge. "You dare raise your voice to your maker?"

"You have no hold over me, Lorena. Now let me go."

"You're free to go. As soon as Sophie Anne arrives. She has plans for you that even I can't imagine, I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's go through the events of the evening. Leave out no detail, no matter how minor. Or major, for that matter," Eric finished, his eyes fixed on the shiny diamond on Sookie's finger. She instinctively covered her left hand with her right, shielding the ring from Eric's gaze.

"We were having dinner. We danced. I didn't pick up anything strange, but to be honest my shields were way up. It was a good night," Sookie trailed off, never looking up to meet Eric eyes.

"Focus, Sookie."

"When we sat down, Bill—" Sookie stopped again, and took a deep breath. She could tell Eric was losing patience with her. "Bill proposed, I went to the restroom; I came back, Bill was gone," she finished quickly, leaving out only one detail, which Eric did not need to know, she reasoned.

Before she could blink, Eric was standing over her, his body too close to hers, his scent overwhelming her. "Sookie, you smell simply divine. Like grass," he inhaled deeply. "Like the day." His voice was so seductive she almost forgot why they were standing in the office to begin with. He trailed his fingers down her arms slowly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She made the faintest gasp, detectable only by his highly sensitive vampire senses. "Your time is close you know. What I wouldn't give to taste that sweet—"

"Eric!" Sookie cut him off, embarrassed at what he was insinuating. Her 'time' was none of his business. "Eric we need to find Bill, and we need to find him now." She angrily waved the ring in front of his eyes, hoping to convey her point more effectively.

"I assumed that since there is something you're clearly not telling me, you wouldn't mind a brief distraction. I'm sensing that I'd enjoy knowing what it is. Pam," Eric said quietly, still not moving away. Within seconds, Pam was leaning against Eric's desk, smiling at the scene before her.

"Take Sookie out to the bar and get her a drink. I need to make a few calls."

Sookie was angry, but knew that resisting Pam, or Eric for that matter, would not turn out so well, so she reluctantly let herself be lead out to the bar.

The front area was swimming with fangbangers and their thoughts were dripping with disgusting desires. The lust for violence, sex, and something other made Sookie's stomach flip over several times. The things they were thinking about her as she was guided by Pam to a seat at the bar made her dig her nails into her palms, leaving small half-moons in their wake.

"Nice ring," Pam said as they sat down.

"Thanks," Sookie replied politely, looking down at the ring.

"Eric is crushed, I'm sure. Did this happen tonight?" Pam's voice dripped with distaste for Sookie's choices.

"Yea, just before he was taken actually." Sookie was still looking at the ring.

The bartender, who Sookie did not recognize, brought over her drink. Pam watched her raise the glass to her lips and watched her swallow it in one great gulp. Sookie wasn't usually much of a drinker, but tonight was clearly a special occasion. "Another," she said. "Please."

The bartender brought over three more glasses before Eric summoned Pam to bring Sookie back to his office. Sookie had to grab at the edge of the bar when she stood up. She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning, and tried to get her faltering shields back up. The thoughts in the room were bombarding her. She didn't drink often, and having four drinks within the hour had had a very strong effect on her.

"You're not going to be sick are you?" Pam seemed disgusted by that idea.

Sookie just shook her head and allowed Pam to guide her back to Eric's office.

"What did you do to her?" Eric asked angrily from behind his desk.

"How am I supposed to know how much alcohol this human can take?"

"I'm fine. What did you find out?" Sookie managed with just a slight slur.

"Nothing good. He has been summoned to the Queen."

"The Queen?" Maybe it was the whiskey, but Sookie was not understanding how that fit in with the events of the evening. Without warning she started to giggle hysterically.

"There is nothing funny about Sophie-Anne, Sookie, believe me. She is the Queen of Louisiana. As Sheriff I am merely in charge of a small part of her domain."

Sookie managed to get herself under control, though a smile still played across her numbed lips. "Okay," she said, "what does this have to do with Bill?"

"Sookie, you may want to have a seat. You do not look steady, and there are things I have to tell you that are not going to help that situation."

Eric lead Sookie to the black leather couch and eased her down. She kept her eyes on him the entire time. She had to admit, it felt much better not to be standing.

"Pam, leave now."

When they were alone, Eric sat down next her. He leaned into her and let his hands rest on the tops of her knees. The familiarity of the gesture made Sookie relax. She quickly brushed the thought away and looked back down at the large diamond on her hand. _It's just the whiskey. There's nothing relaxing or comforting about Eric_, Sookie had to remind herself.

"Bill has been involved in a rather large project for the Queen. One which I myself was not privy to until this evening, which is a whole other problem for me. But apparently he was failing and the Queen is not pleased."

"I don't understand. Bill never even mentioned a Queen. How could he be working for her without telling me about it? There was clearly some kind of mistake."

Eric looked at her for a long moment. She started to feel the whiskey a bit more. _I don't even like whiskey, what the heck was I thinking?_ "What was the project?"

Eric stayed silent for another moment. He looked troubled, and, even drunk, Sookie knew something bad was about to hit her. "You were," he said finally. "The Queen found out about you from your relation, Hadley is her name, I believe. She wants you for your little gift. Apparently I am not the only one who finds you so valuable."

"Hadley? I haven't seen her in years How does she even know your Queen?"

"I don't know. All I know is that about a year ago, she took your cousin as a pet. The girl told her about you and what you could do. Sophie-Anne then employed Compton to return to Bon Temps and bring you to her."

Something wasn't adding up and Sookie berated herself again for drinking too much on a night like this. "A year ago?"

Eric was frustratingly silent again. Then, through the drunken fog, Sookie understood what Eric was trying to tell her. Bill was sent for her. He had betrayed her. Suddenly she felt sick and even dizzier, despite sitting back in the large couch. She closed her eyes. She would not cry in front of this man, and she definitely would not allow herself to be sick in front of him. "Can you have someone take me home, please," was all she said, her eyes still closed.

Eric was uncomfortable at the possibility of Sookie's tears and was glad to do anything that could prevent his being around when they started. He was more uncomfortable with the idea of anyone else taking Sookie home when he had apparently been deceived by Bill so recently. Who knew who else was part of this plan. Eric did not appreciate being undermined in his area, even if it was at the request of Sophie-Anne herself.

"I'll take you myself. I'll stay with you till sunrise, then I will retire at Compton's place for the day. Someone will be with you at all times until we figure out what we can do about this."

_Am I in danger? What is going on here?_ "Fine, just please get me out of here." Sookie inhaled deeply, her eyes still closed. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Sookie's emotions were beginning to overwhelm even Eric. He could feel everything she felt and it served only to anger him further. "How do you feel about flying?" he asked her, as they headed out through the office exit, into the back parking lot.

"Eric, I really don't care, I just want to go home," Sookie's voice cracked slightly. Fearing that tears were imminent, Eric scooped Sookie up into his arms and within seconds they had taken flight. Sookie had no idea that this was what he meant when he asked her about flying and clung to him tightly once the initial shock wore off. Eric moved so smoothly it felt like they were perfectly still and the world was just moving around them. Her fingers gripped his leather jacket and her head nestled against his shoulder. Everything about this man--this vampire--exuded strength and power and sex. It was impossible not to be distracted by him, which, for once, she was incredibly grateful for. Anything was better to think about than what had happened that evening.

The cold night air was refreshing, and by the time they landed on Sookie's front porch, back in Bon Temps, Sookie felt much better, though still not quite sober. Several seconds passed and Sookie was still clinging tightly to Eric, which she silently berated herself for.

"Eric we're here. You can put me down now."

"You seemed to be enjoying it," he replied smugly.

Sookie pushed herself away from his body and he allowed her to slide slowly to the ground, enjoying the feel of her body running along his.

Sookie opened the door and walked into the house, leaving the door open for Eric to follow. When she realized he wasn't following, that he couldn't follow without her permission, she turned back around to face him. "I forgot, I've never invited you in before. It's kind of nice being the one in control for once," she said, only half seriously.

"No I have never had the honor of being invited into your home. But you have much more control and power than you seem to realize," he replied, a small smile played quickly across his lips, leaving Sookie to wonder if she had really seen it at all.

"May I come in?" The husky, sexy tone was back in Eric's voice. He made those innocent words seem like the most indecent proposition she had ever heard. She swallowed hard, wondering, only briefly, if Eric's protection was worth the repercussions that would surely follow. She hesitated only briefly.

"Yes, Eric, come in."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone--please keep them coming! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I definitely want to deal more with vampire politics in future chapters, and start to add in other characters as well. Any comments/suggestions/etc. are always very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric entered the house slowly, deliberately, almost daring her to change her mind and rescind the invitation. Her eyes never left his and then, after seconds that felt like an eternity, he was standing right in front of her, once again disregarding any thoughts of personal space.

"Feeling better, Sookie?" he asked politely, though there was hardly a drop of genuine concern in his body, she was sure.

"Much," she answered. "Thanks. And thank you for bringing me home. I'm sure you're busy, you really didn't have to do that." She was vaguely aware that she was beginning to ramble nervously. Her thumb caressed the smooth metal of the diamond ring. _It's funny_, she thought, _how quickly you can develop a little comforting tick where there never was one before_.

Suddenly they both heard a crash coming from the kitchen, and broke their eye contact instantly. Eric reacted first, naturally. He took off for the kitchen at vampire speed, leaving Sookie to sprint after him at comparably leisurely human pace.

"Eric! What are you doing? Get off of her right now," she screamed as she took in the sight of Eric in full attack mode, fangs extended, eyes blazing, holding Tara down on the kitchen table by her shoulders. Tara's eyes were wide with fear and, as the shock of her attack wore off, she began to scream wildly.

Reluctantly, Eric loosened his grip on Tara's shoulders and allowed her to sit up. "What are you doing here?" Eric asked, not quite ready to back down.

"This is not your house Eric, and she does not need to explain herself to you," Sookie said, pushing past Eric to put her arms around her friend. "Tara, hon, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Tara shook her head to say that she was okay. She was still a bit too shaken to speak.

"I'm sorry you were hurt. I thought you were an attacker," Eric said, only sort of apologetically.

Tara kept her eyes fixed on the vampire in front of her, terrified that he would attack again if she lost focus. "Sookie, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Sookie looked to Eric, nodding for him to leave them alone. "No," he said firmly, and sat down at the table, across from Tara.

"Eric, it's just Tara, we'll be fine."

"I am sure I don't particularly care about whatever it is that you two need to discuss, as this human holds very little interest for me, but I am currently on the outside of everything going on in my area and I was betrayed tonight by the very person we are going to have to rescue—that would be your fiancé," he said the last word with disgust before continuing his rant. "So no, I do not care if this human is your best friend, I don't care if you have female issues to discuss, you will not leave my sight tonight."

The anger rising in Sookie made her briefly consider rescinding his invitation right then and there. But the memory of being alone in the restaurant, of knowing Bill had been taken and possibly killed, and finding out only an hour before that it was likely his own fault that all this had happened in the first place, made her reconsider. Suddenly she was exhausted and wanted nothing more that the soft feel of her pillow beneath her head. She turned to Tara and signaled for her to start her story.

"Well," Tara began hesitantly, glancing from Eric to Sookie. "Things just feel really messed up right now. I hate myself for everything that happened and—"

"Stop right there," Sookie interrupted. "You know good and well that none of that was your fault. And besides that, no one but you even remembers any of it. This is the only chance anyone will ever get to make a mistake and get a completely fresh start after it. You need to stop thinking about those things."

"But I can't. They're burned into my head; I see them all the time. I can't even sleep anymore. Oh, God, then I think about Eggs. Sookie, he never had a chance. He lost everything because of that woman, that thing. This is all just too fucked up for even me to deal with, and I've dealt with some fucked up shit in my life."

"Tara, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but things will be normal again." Sookie didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to be supportive and understanding. She had her own crisis to deal with and listening to Tara was just not helping things at all.

"Look, I don't want to dump all this on you right now. It's late and you have a giant vampire in your kitchen. I was just wondering if the offer still stood to stay with you for awhile—I completely understand if you'd rather not, I just wanted to ask."

Eric, who had spent the entire conversation completely still and deep in his 'down time,' was alert again and ready to enter himself into the conversation. "That is not a good idea," he said.

"Excuse me, I was unaware that this was your house. Please by all means, continue to decide who gets to live here and who doesn't," Sooke said angrily.

"Sookie dear, think about this for a minute. You are very likely in danger thanks to your fiancé's betrayal. You will need to be watched at all times until this is figured out and dealt with. Do you really think that having another innocent human in your home is going to help matters at all?"

Sookie continued to glare at Eric. Of course he was right, which she hated. How did her life always get so messed up by vampires? She had thought that being open minded and a good Christian when they had first come out of the coffin was a good thing, but she was starting to wonder how much easier her life would have been if she had taken the low road like a lot of other people. Would any of this had happened if she hadn't rescued Bill that night?

_Probably_, she answered herself. _If Bill had survived the Rattrays, he would have still been on his mission to seduce and conquer. He would still have to hand me over to the Queen._

"Tara, honey, I hate to say this—really—but Eric is right. There is someone after me right now and it's just not safe for you to be here. You've been through enough in the past few weeks without having to put yourself in danger again."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Tara demanded.

"Sweetie, go back home. You and your mama need each other right now. She went against everything her body was telling her to do, for you. Because she wanted you to be happy, and she really wants you to forgive her. She wants to have a real relationship with you."

"I can't go back to her, Sookie. How can I go back to her after what I did?"

"You just have to. She's family." A sharp pang went through Sookie's chest at the sound of the word family on her own lips. All she had left was Jason now. Her parents were dead, Gran was dead, and Hadley, who she hardly ever thought about before this, might as well be if the situation she had gotten herself into was anything like what Eric was implying.

Tara saw the pain in her friend's eyes and understood everything. She couldn't keep running away whenever things got uncomfortable. She had dealt with her mother's alcoholism for so long, but this was a new problem. It scared her to hope again that this time would be different; that she would be able to get over whatever personal demons she had and move on with her mother, rather than without her.

"You're right, Sook. I know I have to. I just don't know if I can, I—"

Eric cut her off then, sensing a whole new whine coming on and not really wanting to be present for it. "Tara, Sookie is exhausted. It has been a very long night for her. She was proposed to, attacked, and betrayed, got drunk, sobered up, and listened to your selfish ramblings for the past half hour. Now it is getting close to sunrise, and we have things to do before then."

Tara looked taken aback, but for the first time that night she noticed the large, shiny engagement ring on Sookie's finger and realized how selfish she'd been. Eric had made several references to Sookie's "fiancé" and she had been so wrapped up in herself she didn't even notice. Sookie never even stopped her, she just let her go on, a selflessly as usual.

"Shit, Sook, I am an idiot. What happened tonight?"

Even Sookie was getting annoyed that her friend was still there. She wanted to be under her covers so badly she felt like she might cry if she didn't get there soon.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I swear I'll tell you everything and we can talk more about this, but right now I need to go to bed more than I ever have in my life."

Tara nodded and got up from the chair she had been sitting in. She said her goodbyes to Sookie, hugged her, and left, sparing a cruel glance at Eric as she exited.

"I don't know how you suffer your human interactions," Eric said as he made his way to Sookie's chair and lifted her back up into his arms.

She meant to fight him on this action, she was sure of it. She didn't want to be carried around again, and by Eric of all people. But as soon as she was nestled in his arms all the fight went out of her. She just lay against his chest and let him carry her to the bedroom, directing him there in a voice just barely above a whisper.

In the bedroom, he helped her out of her dress, which she again had the feeling she should be fighting. He pulled back her covers and settled her into bed and covered her up to her chin. It felt amazing to be in bed, after everything that had happened that night. She had so much to think about, yet she could hardly form a thought.

That is until she felt the bed shift and had her back pressed firmly into Eric's cold, hard (and naked) chest. His body felt amazing against hers, but this she would have to fight.

"Eric, what are you doing," she mumbled.

"I wanted to see what it felt like," he said quietly, the sound of his voice muffled slightly by her hair. He inhaled deeply and his hand settled on the dip in her waist.

It felt so good to have someone holding her, she let herself ignore the fact that it was Eric and felt herself slip into blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie awoke suddenly, unsure how long she'd been asleep. A glance at the window told her it was still dark, but little else about the time or day. She shifted to her back and felt a large, cold hand move to caress the bare flesh of her tummy. She moaned at the contact.

"Finally awake, Lover," Eric purred into her ear, his cool breath sending tingles through her body. He trailed his nose along her jaw, taking in her scent, his hand never stopping its caresses. He moved over her, his lips so close to hers she couldn't be sure they weren't already there.

"How long were you waiting?" she asked breathlessly, her lips grazing his as she spoke, she was sure of it that time.

"Too long," he answered. Then, without any hesitation or ritual, his lips were on hers, taking her for his own. Their bodies moved together, each aching for more contact with the other. His hands ran up and down the sides of her body, leaving goose bumps in their wake as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

Sookie moaned again, more loudly this time, her fingers digging into the taut muscles of his back as she urged him to continue. His lips left hers and trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collar bone and away, toward her shoulder, his tongue darting out to taste her soft skin as he went.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He was in awe of this woman, of her body, and of the soft sounds he was making come out of it. His hand reached up to capture her breast through the skin-toned lace that covered it, stroking his thumb across the area covering her hardened nipple. Her back arched up to his touch and her legs wrapped instinctively around his body, grinding herself into the hardness in his pants. Her body was on fire, she needed him more than she ever thought possible.

"Tell me what you want, Lover," Eric said, almost teasingly. It was achingly apparent what she wanted, but he needed her to say it, to tell him that she was his. He moved his hand between her legs, running his index finger along the edge of her panties, feeling her heat envelop him before he even touched her.

"Say it, Sookie. Tell me what you want."

"Oh, God," she moaned, "I want you, Eric. I want you." Her body was writhing against him, urging his fingers to slip inside the elastic, pressing him forward.

"Finally awake, Lover," he repeated before again taking her mouth with his.

Sookie was startled awake by the dream. It was so achingly, frustratingly real; her own body's writhing movements were what woke her up in the first place. It was the first one she'd had in days—no doubt caused by Eric being so near all night. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she looked around the room and noticed the soft light filtering in through the blinds on her windows. _Daylight_, she thought, relieved. A glance at the clock told her she'd been asleep a lot longer than she would have imagined. It was already almost four in the afternoon. She stretched out on her bed and noticed for the first time the note on the pillow next to her.

_Sookie,_

_I trust you slept well—a night filled with _

_pleasant dreams, I'm sure. _

Sookie sighed at the smug look she could see on his face as he had written that, and then blushed bright red at the thought that she had been dreaming of Eric while he was still in bed next to her. She couldn't believe she had allowed him the satisfaction. She couldn't really believe she had allowed him into her bed in the first place, for that matter.

_I have some information about Bill, which_

_I will share with you this evening. For now, _

_do not be alarmed. There is a Were watching_

_over you for the day. His name is Alcide Herveaux,_

_and he has been instructed to stay outside unless_

_invited in. I will be there at first dark. Till then,_

_Eric_

_Well great. There's now a strange man outside my house—under Eric's order to protect me, but still,_ she thought, wishing she could just go back to sleep. She wasn't scheduled to go to Merlotte's that day, but knew that Tara was, and she needed to talk to her after last night. She slipped into her bathroom for a quick shower. Once she was clean and dressed in a cute sundress (_look your best, feel your best_, she had to remind herself) with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders, she headed out into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

There was no sign of Alcide in the house, as she knew there wouldn't be—not if Eric had told him to stay out. Coffee cup in hand, she walked to the porch and saw a large man sitting outside on the steps.

"Alcide?" she asked, trying not to sneak up on a man whose job it was to protect against attackers.

He turned quickly at the sound of his name, but then relaxed when he saw it was only the girl that Eric had told him about.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely.

"Would you like to come in and have some coffee, or something to eat," she offered, remembering her manners.

"Sounds great, thanks," he answered, using the banister to lift his large body from the porch step he had been sitting on.

She poured him a cup of coffee and set the milk and sugar out on the table with a spoon.

"Pancakes okay?" she offered.

"Yea, thanks," he answered, gratefully sipping at the hot coffee.

By the time the pancakes and coffee were gone, the two had gotten on much more comfortable terms. They kept the conversation light for the most part, discussing things like work and family and how great it was that the warm weather was hanging on well into the Fall.

"It's going to be getting dark soon," Sookie said after a quick glance at the clock. "Would you mind taking a quick trip to Merlotte's with me—it's the bar I work at. I'm off today, but I need to talk to a friend of mine."

"Fine by me," he stood up and started clearing the dishes.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said. "I'll get it when we get home."

"Nonsense. You were kind enough to cook this lovely meal for me it's the least I can do."

After the meal was cleaned up, they made their way outside and climbed into Alcide's truck. Sookie offered to drive, but her small car did not have enough leg room to make a man as large as Alcide even a little bit comfortable.

"How did a good woman like you get mixed up in all this vamp stuff—if you don't mind me asking," Alcide asked after they had been driving for a few minutes.

"I don't mind—actually I'm starting to wonder the same thing myself lately. I started dating a vampire—Bill Compton, he's the one that's gone missing—a few months ago. Last night he disappeared, and Eric thinks the Queen of Louisiana or something had something to do with it."

"Is that why you need to be protected?:

"Sort of. See, apparently Bill was given an assignment by the Queen and hasn't come through quickly enough, or something. Thing is, that assignment was me. So now Eric is kind of p.o.'d that all this was going on behind his back. I'm pretty sure that's why he wants to keep me away from the Queen."

Alcide looked perplexed for a minute. "Not that you don't seem like a great person and all, but what are all these vamps after. I thought you were human."

"I am," Sookie said, unsure of how much she should tell Alcide about her power. By that time they had arrived at Merlotte's and she was spared having to delve any further into the conversation. They walked in together and Sookie pointed him to a seat at the bar.

"Hey, Sam," she said when she saw Sam behind the bar. "Tara around?"

"That girl is all kindsa fucked up," Lafayette answered before Sam could, sauntering up to the bar from the kitchen, swinging his hips seductlvely. "But that beside the point, Sweetheart, give me that pretty little hand of yours."

It took Sookie a minute to figure out what Lafayette was talking about. She hadn't stopped fiddling with the ring since she had put it on and had almost forgotten its significance, especially to everyone seeing it for the first time.

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mmm. Damn, girl! Now this here is a rock," he said, his voice rising with the word rock.

He poured her a celebratory drink, which she declined. Her head was still fuzzy from her attempt at drinking away her sorrows the night before. Lafayette downed the drink in one large gulp, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were fixed on Sam, whose eyes hadn't left the ring since it had been pointed out to him.

"This is a mistake, Sookie. This is a big mistake," Sam said quietly before walking away from the bar and out the employee's exit.

Sookie contemplated following him, but decided that what he really needed was time alone. _Besides_, she reasoned,_ what am I going to do? Defend Bill? Say that the man who keeps putting my life in danger, who has betrayed me, is the right one for me_? She couldn't bring herself to defend him at the moment. She knew that she wanted to find him, that she wanted him safe. But after that she had no plans, no thoughts even. So she let Sam go, wishing that he wasn't right about this. That he hadn't been right all along.

She sat down next to Alcide, who was nursing a beer quietly, surveying the room every few seconds. _Why is everything so messed up?_

She didn't have long to revel in self-pity because at that moment she saw Lafayette back himself up against the liquor shelves, knocking a few to the ground. She turned to follow his gaze and saw Eric walking into the bar, walking in slowly and deliberately, like he owned the place. Typical Eric.

Sookie immediately regretted coming here. She should have known that Eric would follow her wherever she went. She shouldn't have put Lafayette in this position. The thoughts of the other bar patrons were beginning to bombard her. Most of them were terrified by the large vampire that had just entered the bar, but a few were drunk or stupid (or both) enough to start thinking about ways to get him out.

"Eric, you didn't have to come here. Alcide and I were just leaving—"

"Actually, Sookie, I have business here. Then we will return to your home," he replied smoothly, his eyes on Lafayette.

"Leave him alone, Eric. You promised."

"Don't worry Sookie, Lafayette is doing me a great favor and I need to check in with him. Lafayette, if you don't mind," Eric motioned toward the hall leading back to Sam's office and the stock room. He made his way back there, leaving Lafayette to follow after he got his breathing under control.

"What was that all about?" Alcide asked.

"I really don't know," Sookie answered, fear and worry in her voice. She moved behind the bar to clean up the bottles that had fallen to the ground.

* * *

Lafayette was scared to death, and Eric could feel it, could hear his heart pounding in his chest, could smell the sweat gathering on his brow. He followed Eric into the stock room and gasped when the door was closed behind him.

"I've only sold a few vials. Things ain't movin' as quickly right now—recession and shit," Lafayette started to stammer immediately, trying to anticipate anything Eric had to say. He wanted this conversation to be over as fast as possible.

"Relax, Lafayette. I want you to stop selling for now. Keep the remaining vials safe and keep the money, minus your profits, with them. Do nothing until you hear from me again."

Lafayette was slightly relieved, but was still shaking at the closeness of the monster that had tortured him. He dug his nails into his palms, willing them to stop shaking. He hated Eric, hated him being in his brain all the time.

"That it?" Lafayette asked, wanting nothing more than to get away from Eric.

Eric stared into his eyes for several long seconds. He could smell the fear in the man trembling before him. It smelled absolutely delicious to him. He leaned in close and whispered into Lafayette's ear, "That is all. Sweet dreams, Lafayette." He was gone so quickly Lafayette barely had time to sigh before he fell to his knees.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and for following the story--I really love hearing what everyone thinks. I'm not really sure where I'm going with the Alcide/Jackson/etc. plots, and may not go that far into it at all, but let me know what you think/what you would like to see happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcide drove Sookie and Eric back to Sookie's house before leaving for the night, having been relieved of duty once Eric arrived at Merlotte's. The ride back was uncomfortable, physically and otherwise, with Sookie crammed stiffly between the two large men in the truck's cabin. Her closeness to Eric was unsettling after the dreams that had plagued (or graced) her night.

"Can I get you a True Blood?" Sookie asked politely as they entered the house.

"I was hoping for something a bit…fresher," he said, his eyes transfixed on the spot where her neck curved to meet her shoulder. His gaze made her swallow hard and avert her eyes. "But yes, a True Blood will be fine."

He followed her into the kitchen where she began to heat up a bottle for him. She tried to ignore his eyes as they followed her movements.

"So, what's the plan, now?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of iced tea while waiting for the True Blood to finish heating.

"You're still wearing the ring," Eric pointed out, blatantly ignoring her question. "Does this mean you still accept Bill as your betrothed, despite his betrayal?

Sookie looked down at her hand and studied the diamond ring that hadn't left it since she first put it on the night before. In less than a day she had been presented with an entirely new and different picture of the man she thought she was in love with. Bill had been so many things to her, had helped her in so many ways. It was so hard to believe that the same man that had held her, loved her, and promised her so much, could be the same person who was planning on simply disposing of her. She hated that Bill instantly, but it was so hard to reconcile him with the love she still felt for the man she had come to known over the past several months, the man she thought she was going to marry.

The microwave dinged, breaking her reverie. She walked back to the microwave and retrieved the bottle for Eric. "It's just—"

"Strangely comforting?" Eric finished her sentence for her.

"Yes," she admitted, feeling slightly foolish. "I know I have to accept that there's something different, that he is different. But right now I just want him safe. I can deal with the rest later, I guess."

Eric looked thoughtful as he sipped his True Blood, detesting the way the hot metallic liquid taste stayed in his mouth long after it slid down his throat. Worse than the synthetic blood, though, were the feelings coursing through him. Many of them were Sookie's, sure, but there were some that he knew, despite their novelty, were strictly his. He was intrigued by this woman who showed no fear in his presence, though he knew that she very probably should. She felt things so deeply he was amazed she could stand it. Her strength never failed to astound him. And she was beautiful. Objectively, he was sure he'd seen women much more physically appealing in his thousand plus years. Yet he could not remember, or fathom, ever finding a woman as mouthwatering as Sookie Stackhouse. He had never wanted a human more. It was this that made him so distinctly uncomfortable.

"Bill has been taken by the Queen because he failed to procure you for her. There are two possible outcomes. Either she will hold him long enough to fuck with his head and ensure he will be more successful once he is released. Or—"

"Or what, Eric?" He could see the fear in her eyes and she looked at him and it made him look away.

"You can't just release a vampire you've tortured."

"So she'll keep him or kill him?"

"More likely the latter. I'm sorry Sookie."

"That's unacceptable," she said, rising from her seat so suddenly it fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud bang. "We'll find him and we'll bring him back. We have to."

"Sookie, do you not realize how much danger you're in?" He thundered. "She wants you and it doesn't matter if it's Bill or anyone else who brings you to her. You going there yourself to rescue Bill would just be a fun bonus for her." He was too frustrated to hide it from her. How could she not see that there was no way of saving Bill? She needed to focus all of her energy on saving herself now.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Eric? Just sit here? Go into hiding? What? Bill may have done some pretty crappy things, but I can't just leave him there to die. There has to be another way."

"You are the most frustrating, ridiculous human I have ever met," he was hovering over her now, in a posture that would have intimidated another human, would have left them in a puddle at his feet. But not her; she straightened her back and looked right up into his hard, icy blue eyes.

He did not know whether it was his attraction for her, their closeness, or the way she stood up to him, this fragile human who didn't even reach his shoulders in height, that caused his fangs to run out without his control for the first time in hundreds of years. He wanted her, body and blood.

She let out a barely audible gasp when she saw his fangs, suddenly very aware that she was practically pressed up against this large, strong, and violent vampire, alone, and with no one within miles who would hear her scream.

He felt the sudden change in her as the fear washed over her. She no longer stood erect, but cowered, just slightly, barely noticeable to anyone else. He knew, though, undeniably. She had had his blood and now he could feel the fear emanating from her body. It was the first time she had ever been truly afraid of him, and rather than give him the satisfaction he wanted to feel, he felt only shame.

He stepped back and sat down again, letting his fangs retract before taking a swig of the now room temperature bottled blood. He heard her pulse slow and her breathing return to normal, but didn't bother looking up at her. When he heard her lift the chair from where it had fallen, and sit down quietly, he knew the moment had passed.

"Go get changed. Wear something nice, but not modest. If you have nothing suitable, we'll stop somewhere along the way."

"Along the way? Where the heck are we going now?" Sookie steeled herself for an argument. The fear she had felt only seconds before gave her renewed strength to deny him. It was childish, but she felt like she needed to even the score in some minor way. _Besides_, she reasoned to herself,_ n__o way am I getting dressed up and going out with Eric when there are much more pressing matters at hand._

"Alcide is escorting us to a club for—supernatural beings," he said, the last words bitter on his lips. Sometimes the politically correct jargon that had come about after vampires went public sounded ridiculous to his ancient ears.

She began to protest again, but he put his hand on her wrist before she could get a word out. "Trust me," he said. "If someone knows where Bill is being kept, they will be there. And, if we are really lucky, they will have a human with them who will know something about it. That's where you come in. Now go."

He released her wrist and finished his True Blood in one long swig as she rose from her seat.

"Can I get you another before I get dressed?" She asked, remembering her manners.

"I don't think I could bear another one," he said, a disgusted look contorting his perfect features.

After nearly an hour of rejecting various outfits from her limited wardrobe, Sookie settled on a red dress that Tara had given her once, years ago. It was pretty, but very fitted and very low cut, not her style at all, which was why Tara insisted she needed it. The tags were still hanging inside the dress.

She was struggling with the zipper when she heard an impatiently loud knock on her door.

"Just a se--" she started, but was cut off when Eric opened the door and waltzed right on in. She saw the hunger in his eyes when he saw her in the half-zipped dress. _Oh, geez, what am I getting myself into here_? she thought.

"Here," he said, "let me." He was behind her before he finished speaking. He lifted her soft, blonde hair and shifted it over her shoulder, taking in the scent of it before letting go. His fingers brushed across the back of her neck on their way down her back to the zipper she was clutching for dear life. Eric smiled when he saw the goose bumps form on her back and upper arms. Slowly and carefully he zipped the dress up and fixed the clasp. He let out a disappointed sigh when, fully dressed, she stepped away.

Sookie released a breath that only Eric was aware she'd been holding. She padded over to her closet and found a pair of shoes that would match, though her feet would likely be bloody stumps by the end of the evening. The thought that Eric would likely carry her if that was the case passed happily, if briefly, across her mind before she shook her head angrily at herself.

"Ready?" he asked, almost casually.

She nodded and lead the way out to the driveway, fishing her car keys out of her purse on the way.

"I'm driving," he said, stopping her efforts.

"You're not driving my car. You'll kill it."

"I'm driving my car," he replied, adding, "You took quite awhile getting dressed, so I picked up one of my cars. We'll get there faster anyway."

There was a shiny red sports car parked in her driveway, making everything around it look like an outdated eyesore. She hesitated for a moment before walking over to the passenger side. Eric was there before her, holding the door open. _Wow, Eric the gentleman_, she thought only half sarcastically. The very human action impressed her a bit.

"So what is this place, anyway," she asked when they were both seated.

The engine was almost frighteningly loud compared to the quiet surroundings as it roared to life. Within seconds they were speeding down her drive and Sookie was grasping frantically for the seatbelt beside her. Eric let out a low chuckle at her reaction but did not bother to slow down.

"It's called Josephine's," he answered. "But the Were term has apparently caught on. They call it Club Dead."


	6. Chapter 6

*Sorry for the long delay updating. I'm at the point where I know exactly how this is going to end, but now I have to get the story there, which is a weird way to be working, I think. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to have the next few up soon. Also, I'm shameless enough to admit that reviews make me super happy and keep me good and motivated to keep writing. Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

Josephine's (or Club Dead), like Fangtasia, was not much to look at from the outside. The exterior was a simple brick façade with shuttered windows and a heavy oak door with a slanted, hand-painted sign hanging overhead. There was nothing menacing or intimidating about the simple building—it could have easily been mistaken for any number of bars across the country, with its old beer signs and dim lighting. It reminded Sookie of a quaint Irish country pub, though she had never been to Ireland, and, in fact, had never strayed very far from her home in Bon Temps. She wasn't even sure what brought the idea to her mind.

A large man was standing outside, hidden in the shadows smoking a cigarette, and it took Sookie a few moments to recognize him as Alcide, the man who had been in charge of protecting her earlier that day. Eric parked the car and, once again showing the rare gentlemanly side of his personality, raced around to the passenger side to hold the door open for Sookie. They walked toward the entrance and were about to make their way in when Alcide stopped them rather subtly, asking Eric for a light as he snubbed out the cigarette he'd been smoking and reached for a new one.

"What's the situation?" Eric asked.

"There's some talk about the girl," Alcide responded, glancing at Sookie. "The vamp you're after is in there, I'm pretty sure."

"It's a trap, then," Eric concluded.

"It's possible. I don't think they know she's coming, though."

"It won't matter if they're prepared or not. She's been involved enough in vampire affairs in the past that someone's bound to recognize her."

"Seriously, I'm right here," Sookie interrupted, annoyed at being talked about like she wasn't even there. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, partially because it was getting cold just standing out there, but mostly because she was suddenly very aware of how scantily clad she was when the two men turned their eyes to her.

Eric ignored her. Though his eyes were still looking in her direction, she knew he was not seeing her. He was so deep in thought that after a several long seconds, she cleared her throat, trying to get him to snap out of his creepy trance. Alcide just stood quietly, smoking his cigarette, slightly apart from the strange couple so as not to be taken as part of their group. Who knew what kind of trouble these two were getting themselves into?

"Excuse us," Eric said to Alcide, then turned suddenly and led Sookie around a dark corner where they were out of sight.

"What are you doing? We can't just leave. Let go!" Sookie knew fighting against Eric's strength was futile, but she couldn't resist trying to pull away from him, to wrench herself free from the grip he had on her arm.

"Be quiet. You have two choices, Sookie, and you need to make a decision now, so listen closely. No matter what you choose, there is only one way to keep you safe from Sophie-Anne. This is not the time to be stubborn."

"Okay, what's your plan?" Sookie asked, calmer now, ready to do whatever she needed to do.

"First, answer me honestly. Do you really want to go in there and put us all at risk for a man who betrayed you? For someone to whom your life was worth so little? For someone who probably would not do the same for you?" He paused, but she said nothing. "Just say the word, Sookie, and I will take you away from here. I will keep you safe." The grip on her arm softened noticeably, and she felt his cool thumb caressing her skin.

Eric's proposition was tempting, she couldn't deny that. _What am I doing here anyway_? She thought. _Eric is right. Bill doesn't give a damn about me, why should I be here trying to rescue his ass? He used me. He was going to hand me over for someone else's amusement. And he got himself into this mess, after all, so shouldn't he get himself out of it?_ Her anger was flaring up again, cooled only by the soft fingers that were starting to feel so good against her arm. It would be so easy to just leave with Eric and forget all about Bill and what he'd done to her. But what would that do, really? Leaving one cold, ruthless, and uncaring vampire for another who was much more of all of those things would only make her problems worse, she was sure. Sure she had seen a completely different side of Eric these past few days, and sure those dreams felt so amazingly realistic she wondered what it would be like if—well, but this was still Eric.

"Sookie?" Eric asked softly, making her aware of how long she'd been thinking about what he had just said to her.

"I can't, Eric. I want to leave so badly, I do. But even if I can't rescue him, even if I can't get him out of there alive, I just need to talk to him. I need to hear it all from him."

"You know you may not get even that?"

"I know. So what's your plan? What do we do?"

"You've heard Bill tell other vampires that you were his. He was able to claim you because there had been some blood exchanged. He gave you some of his blood when the two of you met, yes?"

Sookie thought back to the night she had been attacked by the Rattrays. She had been so hurt, so broken, she just knew she was going to die that night. Bill's blood had tasted so sweet, had healed her so well. She couldn't help but wonder if that had been part of the plan all along.

She nodded her head, and Eric continued. "In order for me to protect you in there, or anywhere else for that matter, I need to claim you as my own. We need to counter the bond you have with Bill in order for it to be believable."

Sookie was already shaking her head back and forth. "No. I don't want to do that. There has to be another way."

"I already told you not to be stubborn. This is your only option. You will begin a bond with me, or I will take you home. This is risky enough for the both of us. I will not let you go in there without my formal protection."

Sookie was quiet for a moment as she looked at Eric's face. She saw anger and a little bit of hurt in his eyes at her rejection. "I dream about you," she finally said, averting her eyes. She could feel the warm blush rising to her cheeks. "I dream about you all the time, and it's driving me crazy. I don't hate you anymore, most of the time, and that's making me crazy too. I should hate you, Eric. If I take anymore of your blood it will only get—"

"Much better," he finished, not quite the way she was going to, but she was silenced by the feel of his hands moving from her arms to her sides, running up and down her body, from the sides of her breasts all the way to her hips.

Though they were both aware that this could be neither the time nor the place for this, they both gasped slightly when Eric's fangs ran out.

"Your dreams aren't just because of the blood, Sookie. They're just you—your deepest desires, your curiosities. Just you." Eric's face was just inches from her own and he shivered at the feel of her hot breath on his skin. "The blood just amplifies it."

Sookie had to remind herself to breathe, to swallow to keep from drooling all over this beautiful man whose closeness alone could arouse her more than she ever thought possible. She didn't know if she quite believed what he was saying about the blood and the dreams, but in that moment she could hardly argue with him. She could barely form thoughts and all she knew was that she wanted him to kiss her more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

"You will drink from me," he said, not a command but a simple statement of fact. She nodded slightly and with that consent Eric closed the last few centimeters left between them and kissed her so softly it only left her hungrier for more. The slow, gentle kiss made Sookie wild with desire and she started kissing him back harder. A moan escaped her lips as she attacked his and he chuckled into her mouth. He had been trying to be sweet for her, but this woman knew what she wanted and she was demanding it with her mouth and her body.

He turned her around so her back was pressed to his chest, using their height difference to do so without breaking the kiss. He held her body tightly to his own, letting his hands wander over every inch of her body that was within reach. A frustrated groan replaced her soft moans when his hands finally settled on her breasts. He fondled them roughly, stroking and pinching her nipples through the soft fabric of her revealing dress. She ground her ass into his crotch. She was so out of control she was no longer even aware of where she was, she just wanted more of Eric, so much more.

Her eyes flew open when his hands stopped caressing her body. One arm held her firmly against him; the other was at his mouth. He ripped into his flesh and brought his wrist to her mouth. She didn't even hesitate, she just latched on and sucked hard, drawing him into her.

Eric moaned into her hair and began to rock his hips against her, grinding against her, and lowering the hand that held her to him until it slipped below the hem of her short dress. He traced his fingers slowly up her inner thigh till he reached the silky crotch of her panties. She bucked her hips into his hand, urging him forward, wanting to feel him touch her.

Eric slipped past her panties and began to explore her hot, wet folds, avoiding her clit at first, much to her frustration.

"Already so wet for me, lover," Eric whispered breathily into her ear, still grinding his crotch into her ass. He slipped a finger deep inside her, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her tight muscles clenching it and the moans that were all for him, before adding a second finger.

The wound on Eric's wrist had closed and Sookie was sloppily licking the rest of the spilled blood off of him, cleaning the already-healed wound. Sookie tilted her head slightly, and Eric could not resist such an open invitation. He sank his fangs gently into her neck, sipping and licking at the wound. He reveled in the taste of her blood; it was intoxicating and delicious and unlike anything he could remember ever tasting before.

Suddenly Eric let out a loud grunt and yelled something in a language Sookie didn't understand or even recognize. He stopped rubbing against her then, and, despite how good his fingers felt inside of her (and how close she was to climaxing all around them), she was abruptly snapped back to the present. Eric held her tightly against him, but he had felt the change in her and had stopped moving his expert fingers. The feelings were so intensified it made him nervous. He didn't think they had exchanged enough blood for such intensity, but he felt everything she felt, and it pained him to know the guilt and regret that were quickly flooding her heart.

Having slowed her breathing to an almost normal rate, Sookie pushed his hand out of her panties and stepped forward out of his embrace. She began to straighten her dress and touch her hair, anything to avoid looking at Eric. He remained silent for so long, however, that she eventually had to look over him. She expected to find a cocky smile, but she was surprised to find that he was standing perfectly still, his eyes closed, and his hands, with those magical fingers, were stuffed into the back pockets of his tight jeans.

Sookie cleared her throat. "We should go. We need to go in there. And this—"

"Yes," he said, cutting her off she could voice the regret he knew she was feeling. "Let's go."

They walked back around the corner where they found Alcide still waiting, smoking another cigarette and sending a text message on his cell phone. Sookie refused to meet his eyes. She had just cheated on the man that she had come to rescue. Sure he had betrayed her first, but that was just not the kind of woman Sookie was. She would see this through, get the closure she was sure she'd need when the adrenaline from this chase wore off and she suddenly found herself all alone again.

"Are we all ready?" Alcide asked, seeming bored either way.

"Yes, we are," Eric answered, with a quick glance at Sookie. He felt so protective of her, and wanted so much to pull her into his arms and carry her away from all of this. He vowed to himself in that moment that if Bill survived the queen, it would not be for long. He would kill Bill himself for doing this to Sookie, if he ever got the chance.

"Well then let's go," Alcide said, leading the way.

Eric placed his hand possessively on Sookie's lower back, ignoring her slight stiffening at his touch, and lead her through the heavy door, into the very center of enemy territory.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's note: It's been an absurdly long time since I've updated this story, which I never had any intention of abandoning. I'm excited to say that the writing bug has returned and I'll be finishing the story tonight. Hope y'all enjoy :o)

* * *

Inside, Josephine's looked just as one would imagine a bar for supernatural beings to look, which is to say, not at all like anyone looking at it from the outside would have thought. The entrance was a small room with a long bar with only three or four broken stools along it. But towards the back of the room was a door marked as a restroom that led down to an underground lounge, provided, of course, that you knew the password, or was with someone who did. The lounge, dimly lit and smoke filled, was decorated with shiny dark wood and plush leather chairs and sofas of a deep crimson. Dark oil paintings of violent and cruel scenes hung from the walls and scantily clad waitresses moved amongst the guests, bringing drinks and serving a purpose, but really just another bit of decoration. Slow, bluesy music filled the room with too much bass. Sookie could feel her chest vibrating as soon as the door opened.

Eric and Sookie walked in behind Alcide, whose knowledge of the club and its rules had gotten them in. Sookie felt the eyes on her as soon as they had entered. It didn't matter how she looked in her tight red dress, she smelled positively human and her vulnerability radiated from her body in waves. Groups of people standing around the bar parted to let the threesome pass, wanting as little to do with the trouble these people had obviously found for themselves. Eric guided Sookie to an empty seat at the bar and she sat down while the two men stood protectively behind her.

A pale woman with tight blonde curls and tattooed arms stood in front of Sookie and, looking at Alcide, asked, "What do you want?"

"Two Jack and Cokes and an O neg," Alcide answered.

The woman continued to stare at Alcide for a few uncomfortable moments too long, before walking away to make the drinks. She returned with a one Jack and Coke and the True Blood.

"That'll be twelve dollars."

"Where's the other drink?" Alcide asked, not moving to fish out his wallet.

"I ain't servin' no human trash," she answered without a hint of emotion, wiping down the bar with a red towel.

Sookie glared at the bartender and Alcide was about to push the issue further, when he felt Eric's hand on his arm and looked up to see the look of warning in the vampire's eyes. They were on thin enough ice as it was; there was no need to get into a fight with a bartender and call even more attention to themselves.

Eric handed a crisp twenty dollar bill to the bartender. "Keep the change," he added, picking up the warm glass of True Blood and taking a long drink. He'd never get used to that taste.

Sookie just sat there during the tense exchange. She hadn't really wanted a drink, but once it had been ordered she looked forward to the warmth of the whiskey and the small bit of liquid courage it would bring her. As if he were the one reading her mind, Alcide pushed his glass toward Sookie once the bartender walked away towards another customer. The cold drink was already sweating when she picked it up and brought it to her lips. The liquid slid down her throat more smoothly than she expected, warming her on it's way down until she felt a fire burning in her belly.

Eric leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Do not move or react. He's in a booth in the back with a few other vampires, including Lorena. I need you to listen carefully to any thoughts that might be about you. Anything. This is extremely dangerous and we're not going back there until we're sure we're not expected."

Eric's cool breath on her skin made her shiver slightly and he smiled to feel it. She took another long drink and closed her eyes, willing the walls she had built up to lower themselves and allow her mind access to the thoughts around her. As usual, she heard little of any value. Mostly she heard the disturbing fantasies of her fellow humans, the ones hanging onto the supes they had arrived with in desperate attempts to draw in their attention. She heard the fuzzy, garbled thoughts of the Weres and shifters, but couldn't pick up anything significant.

After a couple of minutes, Sookie opened her eyes and shook her head to signal to Eric that she hadn't heard anything. She finished her drink and swiveled the stool around before getting to her feet. The whiskey had already begun to have an effect on her and she was glad. She felt her confidence swell as she began walking toward the back of the lounge, knowing Eric was following close behind her, and Alcide was keeping up at a distance.

Much to Sookie's surprise, she found Bill in a large booth alone except for Lorena, who was hanging off his arm like a lovesick teenager. She walked up to the booth as calmly and confidently as she possibly could. She hoped for the element of surprise, but, naturally, Bill sensed her immediately and locked eyes with her while she was still several long strides away from the booth. Following his gaze, Lorena looked up and let out a high pitch giggle when her eyes landed on Sookie.

"Well, well, well, look what the Were dragged in," Lorena said, nodding at Alcide. "Sookie, I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to see you here."

"I can hardly return the sentiment," Sookie said, her confidence starting to waver only slightly.

"Sookie. What are you doing here?" Bill asked, his gaze not quite meeting her eyes.

"I've come to rescue you. Assuming, of course, that you require rescuing."

This prompted another long laugh from Lorena. Her shrieky voice pierced through the heavy bass, drawing the attention of others.

"You? Rescue him? You are the most ridiculous breather I've ever met. Do you even realize what I could do to you? Has it even crossed your mind that he does not want to be 'rescued' by you, or anyone else for that matter," she asked, casting a hard glance at Eric.

"Do not mistake my intentions. I am not here to rescue Bill. You can keep him for all I care. In fact, it would probably benefit him if you did. I cannot guarantee his safety if he returns to my Area."

Lorena's gaze fell from Eric's back to Sookie. She smiled sinisterly again and continued, "You are going to be in all sorts of trouble you stupid human fool."

Bill remained silent, still not meeting the gaze of Sookie or his Sheriff.

"Sookie, I do not need to be rescued, but if you don't leave, you almost certainly will. You need to remove yourself from here. There's nothing I can do for you. I don't know what you want."

Sookie felt her thumb run instinctively along the cool metal band on her ring finger, turning it slightly. "Neither do I," she answered. "I don't know what I was expecting anymore. Maybe an apology. Maybe just a moment of sincerity, since that seems to have been lacking in every interaction we've ever had. I don't know what you were promised by your stupid Queen for bringing me to her, but I can assure you that you will never get it because you will never get me." Sookie felt powerful and as bold as her words. She didn't need Bill or anything to do with him. She was going to be just fine without him.

"And how exactly do you you expect to keep that from happening? You've walked directly into our hands. Do you really think we're going to let you leave now?" Lorena asked, the cold smile still playing across her dead lips.

For the first time Sookie noticed the large group of big scary vampires closing in around them, their fangs openly exposed. She gulped, the brief moment of confidence slipping away from her. She felt weak in the knees, what on the good Lord's earth was she thinking waltzing in here like the stupid girl she was, just to ask her boyfriend why he was breaking up with her? She felt so stupid for coming and even worse for dragging Eric and Alcide with her. She noticed Eric inching closer to her, while giving the vampires around them warning looks to stay back.

"Bill," Lorena said, not taking her eyes off Sookie. "Take your human."


	8. Chapter 8

Before either Bill or Lorena could make a move, Eric stepped so close to Sookie she could feel his leather jacket graze the bare flesh of her arm.

"I'm afraid that will be rather difficult, Lorena," Eric said, finally speaking up. "You see, Sookie is no longer Bill's. She is mine now, and will be for as long as I choose to keep her. And I can assure you that I do not part easily with what I've claimed as my own."

"You'll just give it up to anyone, won't you?" Lorena asked Sookie. "One vamp disappears and you immediately move on to the next."

"You bitch, wh—" Sookie began but was silenced as Lorena sped toward her in a blur. Sookie knew she would already be dead if Eric wasn't standing in front of her.

"You dare come near what I've already told you was mine? I am much older and much stronger than you, Lorena, do not cross me. If Sophie Anne wants Sookie, she will have to come through me now."

"You seem so sure that you will be able to always protect her. I know better. The Queen will not tolerate this. She wants that bloodbag and she will have her, with or without your cooperation."

"She'd have to break a whole lot of rules and draw a lot of unwanted attention to herself first," Eric hissed back. "Sookie is mine."

"You can't just claim her, Eric," Bill said, standing up, rage darkening his eyes.

"We've exchanged blood. Sookie came to me willingly. She chose to be bound to me."

"I strongly doubt that," Bill sneered.

"I did. I want nothing to do with you, ever again. I am Eric's," Sookie said, feeling real conviction in her words.

"Then why are you still wearing that ring," Bill asked, his eyes on the diamond he had given her.

Sookie looked down, her confidence faltering yet again. Her thumb sought out the smooth band one last time. She twisted the ring off her finger and walked around Eric and Lorena, her breath coming quickly and shakily. She placed the ring down on the table, her eyes meeting Bill's for just a moment before she retreated back to Eric's side.

"Keep it. I don't want it," she said. "Eric, I think we should leave."

"I don't think so," said a rough voice from behind them. Alcide turned to the speaker.

"Oh, good, I was hoping for a fight," he said before turning sharply and pulling back to land a punch to the face of the vamp who had threatened them. Suddenly the others closed in on the threesome and Eric and Alcide busied themselves with the four or five vamps that were bold enough to back up the vamp who had threatened them. Sookie backed herself into a nearby corner and watched the brawl progress. She saw fists fly and bright red blood color the air. She hated herself for causing this.

She didn't have much time for self pity, though. While the others were distracted, Lorena took the opportunity to seek out Sookie.

"Not so safe now are you?" Lorena asked.

Sookie didn't answer, but tried to press herself into the wall, willing herself to sink back through it like a ghost.

Lorena licked her lips and, without another word, jumped forward at Sookie, grabbing her by the hair and wrenching her head to the side so roughly, Sookie was sure she had only just missed having her neck snapped in half. Lorena's fangs extended and she sunk them deep into Sookie's neck.

Sookie could feel the blood draining from her body faster than it had when Bill or Eric had bitten her, faster than she dreamed possible. The sights and sounds of the fight were a distant haze. _This will be over so quickly_, she thought, almost smiling. When the draining stopped suddenly, it took Sookie several seconds before she realized that it wasn't because she was dead. It was several more seconds before Sookie realized she was covered in slime and blood and that Lorena no longer existed.

Standing in front of her, with a broken piece of dark wooden paneling from the wall clutched in his hand. Their eyes met for a second, and she could swear that she saw an apology playing on his lips, but she didn't give him a chance to let it out. She broke their gaze and looked toward the fighting, which seemed to be winding down, now that the bouncers had interfered and were dragging the men apart. A few of them were escorting Eric and Alcide out of the bar, they being the newcomers with no one to vouch for them or their presence. Sookie ran towards Eric who stood unyielding, as two bouncers attempted to drag him out. He waited for her to be safely at his side before allowing the men to escort them up the stairs and out of the bar.

* * *

Alcide disappeared quietly, as Eric led Sookie, bloody and slimy from head to toe, down the street toward his car. He didn't say a word as she sat down and instantly ruined the soft leather interior with the gore she was covered in. She buckled her seatbelt after Eric began racing down the street as fast as the Corvette would take them. They didn't speak at all on the ride back to Bon Temps, but each time Eric glanced at Sookie he smiled at the memory of her taking off that ring and telling Compton that she no longer belonged to him.

They pulled up to Sookie's house a short twenty minutes later. Sookie had fallen asleep in the seat, the hum of the speeding car lulling her into a deep sleep. Eric opened her door and carried her into the house.

"Time to wake up," he said. When she began to stir and had opened her eyes, he set her down on her own feet. They stood in her bedroom, just looking at each other, neither daring to say a word. He stared at her with a look so full of hunger and desire and, maybe, love, that she felt powerless to avert her eyes.

"We should get you cleaned up, Sookie," Eric said, his husky voice causing a familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach.

She slipped out of her heels and allowed Eric to guide her toward the bathroom. Once inside, Sookie stood staring at the tub not sure what to do. While she was deciding whether or not she would allow Eric to provide the help her shaking body needed to clean the slime off it, Eric, ever a man of action, stepped behind her and slowly unclasped the hook on the back of her dress and pulled down the zipper, before turning on the shower water to full blast. Sookie closed her eyes, trying to shut out the embarrassment she felt as Eric slid the tight, wet dress down her body. The dress fell in a puddle at her feet, and she kept her eyes closed as she felt her matching bra and panties follow her dress to the ground. It occurred to her that, though she was clearly becoming turned on by Eric's actions, he was not seducing her, in fact he was trying his hardest to keep this as far from sexual as was possible given the situation. He sought only to comfort her, to clean the horrible night from her soft skin, and take care of her.

Once she was completely nude, he guided her under the spray of the hot water. She stood motionless under the spray of water as he quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower behind her. He used the shower nozzle to rinse Lorena's remains from her skin and hair. Once she was mostly free of blood, he reached for her shampoo and squirted the gel into his palm, immediately recognizing the scent he was so used to smelling in Sookie's hair. He lathered the shampoo into her hair and massaged her scalp and hair line and neck, making sure to get her hair as clean as she would have on her own. Once he had rinsed her suds from her hair he followed with conditioner and repeated the process. By now Sookie was leaning against him, audibly enjoying his soothing touch, loving the feel of his fingers in her hair.

When he had finished with her hair, he reached for the bar of soap and reluctantly moved her away from his body so that he could work up a lather. He rubbed his soapy hands across her shoulders, massaging her tense muscles as he worked his way down her back, then around to her taught belly. He slowly began bringing his hands up until they had cupped her breasts and began to massage her firm flesh. The moment she moaned, he could not longer deny the scent of her arousal, nor the straining of his own. He no longer sought to comfort, but to pleasure, and he continued his journey by playing his long, soapy fingers across her hardening nipples. She moaned again and he lost all sense of control, a feeling he was certainly not used to.

Eric turned her around and pushed her against the wet tile wall and kissed her. This wasn't the soft kisses of the past few days, this was passionate and hungry and raw. She was just as aggressive as he was, if not more so, nipping at his lips and clawing at his back in an attempt to pull him even closer to her. His hands continued to roam her body, touching every inch of skin he could reach. He hooked his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up closer to his height so he could continue to ravage her mouth with his.

"Eric," Sookie gasped. "Eric. I-I, oh God, Eric I want you so badly. Please."

Eric needed no further encouragement. He stepped out of the tub, carrying her with him back to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and immediately attacked her mouth with his again, running his hands down her body until he found her hot, wet folds. Without any hesitation he inserted two fingers inside of her and began working them expertly, flicking his thumb across her clit as he did so, delighting in the sounds of her gasps through his kisses. He began to kiss and lick and bite his way down her neck to her breasts, taking his time to tease her nipples and make her clench her muscles tightly around his invading fingers.

"Oh God, Eric, please now. I need you so badly."

"Patience, Lover," he said, his deep voice making her feel like she would climax at any second. "I want you to experience all the pleasure you deserve."

With that he moved down her body and lowered his head to replace his fingers with his tongue. He moved so quickly, alternating the pressure between featherlight touches and hard flicks of his tongue. Within minutes he had finished what he had started earlier that evening outside of Club Dead. Making sounds he had never heard her make, she began writhing hard against his mouth, gasping and clenching until her orgasm subsided. With one last flick of the tongue, he moved back up her body to whisper in her ear, "You're delicious, Lover. And now I will enjoy the honor of making love to you. I've wanted you for so long, Sookie. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Her eyes opened at his intimate and loving words, so that she was looking into his pale blue eyes as he entered her with his rather sizeable erection. After several thrusts he finally buried himself entirely in her, never breaking eye contact until he settled his cold flesh inside of her warm body.

Sex with Eric was even better than all the dreams and fantasies could have possibly prepared her for. He was gentle and loving, but knew to pick up the pace and get a little rougher as her second (and then third) orgasm approached. Their bodies undulated and writhed together in a way that suggested that they had literally become one body, one single person, moving together in perfect harmony as if they were made to do this and nothing else for eternity.

When Eric was nearing his own orgasm, she sensed his urgency and tilted her head to offer him the side of her neck that Lorena hadn't punctured. He bent his head to her and licked her exposed neck, then he sunk his fangs into her but drew barely a sip into his mouth before he began to climax. He dared not take more of her blood because of how much Lorena had taken already that night. He knew he'd have to give her more of his blood to help her recover, so as they lay together as Sookie caught her breath, he bit into his wrist and offered her his blood, which she drank in greedily.

Afterwards they lay in Sookie's bed, holding each other close and whispering sweet words with their bodies and legs intertwined. A feeling of complete satisfaction radiated from their bodies. Both knew that this was just the beginning of their troubles, that Sophie Anne would not be taken care of as easily as the vamps at Josephine's, but for that moment, they could forget about their problems and just enjoy the feeling of hot flesh on cold, of the comfort of holding each other for the first time without a hint of reluctance.

As Sookie fell asleep, her thumb instinctively bent to touch her ring finger, but instead of the thin metal band that she had been wearing for days, her fingers all closed on the cool hand firmly grasping her own. She smiled as sleep overcame her and she knew that she would never let him go.

* * *

Done! And happy to say that after months of neglect I've finally hit the ending I was working towards. Hope everyone was interested through my long hiatus, and more so that I haven't disappointed. Reviews are strongly encouraged and greatly appreciated!


End file.
